Chocolate Fudge
by Meilanu
Summary: You know, Fang, I'd say that the two of us are a lot like chocolate fudge. [Technically not a FangxNudge][Dedicated to Kiseki no Neko]


**Chocolate Fudge**  
_by Meilanu_

"You know, the two of us are a lot like chocolate fudge." I told him as we flew past a group of trees.

Okay, let me rewind a bit here and tell what the situation is and how exactly I got to this point in my life.

You see, it was a summer day. And when it comes to summer, everyone loves to eat some ice cream...right?

So me and the rest of the flock had decided to make some homemade ice cream.

Iggy, being the household chef and all, decided that he would help whip some up. Literally.

He got his ingredients...milk and whatever he used...

So noww, all that's left was the fudge. Everyone loved fudge. Especially Gazzy...and me.

So guess who Max sent to go get some fudge? Yep, you got it...me, Nudge!

And of course, she just had to send someone else as well...

So let's see, Iggy's busy with the actual making of the ice cream, Gazzy's helping him out. Angel's gathering up the berries and stuff for flavoring, Max is helping her out...so that only leaves...

Fang.

I wouldn't have mind dragging along Gazzy or anything, buut noope.

So Fang and I skipped out of the house (Fang? Skipping? Of course not.) and now we're flying to go to the store. Meaning, we're in the open sky, whooshing past everything to get some chocolate fudge. And **that** was when I thought about it.

"How?" He took a glance at me.

"Well, think about it. You're Fang, the bitter one in the family and--"

"Bitter?" Fang interrupted with a doubtful voice.

"Don't tell me you think yourself as otherwise." I responded.

"Just because I don't talk a lot doesn't mean I'm bitter. Doesn't mean I'm anti-social either. Just means that I don't feel like talking." He flapped his wings a bit and brought up his speed. I rolled my eyes. Typical. I flapped my wings a bit as well and caught up to him.

"Wow, that was the longest speech thing I've heard you say!" I said as I came up to him. When he didn't say anything, or bother to take a glance, I said, "Now now...I'm sure Max doesn't think you're bitter." It was quite obvious that he and Max had something going on. They acted like an old couple. He didn't seem to be fazed as to what I said. Oh well.

"Ooh, speaking of which. I'll finish my thought about chocolate fudge."

I heard him exhale deeply, as if he was getting annoyed by my bothering. Probably was. But as if I cared about that.

"So, we're like chocolate fudge because you're bitter--don't even ask--, like the melted fudge aaaand because I'm sweet, just like the sugar they put in it to make it taste good."

Man, I'm so smart.

"You, sweet?" He said in a skeptical tone. "Being annoying isn't the same thing as being sweet."

Ouch, that kinda hurt. Just because I'm not Maximum Ride. But, I wouldn't let it get to me. I never do anyway.

"Heyy, I can be sweet when I want! Aand, I'm not **that** annoying..."

"Okay, fine, you just talk too much."

"Hey, Max talks more than I do."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, reallyyyyy."

Then, I thought of something.

"Hey, I thought of another reason as to why we're like chocolate fudge."

"Oh?" Heyy, he's actually paying attention now!

"Yep! Our names fit perfectly...You're Fang...and I'm Nudge. Take out the -ang from your name and..the N from my name, andddd...voila! Fudge!" I punched the air at my brilliance.

I looked over to him to see his reaction and was quite pleased when I saw him smiling a bit. I grinned full out and then I saw the market from where we were.

"Oh, oh! We're almost there!" I caught some speed and began to fly down. I'm sure the people here wouldn't want to see some flying kids.

And then we went in. I searched around the store for some fudge...and when I finally found it, Fang intervened.

"Let's not get the fudge."

Um...what?

"Fang? Isn't that the whole point as to why we came here?" I looked over my shoulder and saw some mischief in his eyes.

"Weren't you the one who said we were the fudge?" He smirked a bit.

I grinned mischievously. I caught on to what he was saying. "Let's go get the chocolate then."

When we got home later...

"Hey, you guys are back! Took you guys a while." Max greeted us.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Fang and I had trouble looking for the fudge." I giggled a bit, but showed her a bag of chocolate bars. She didn't seem to notice that we didn't get it.

"Oh, no problem. Let's go see how Iggy's doing." Max walked off to the kitchen. I took a glance at Fang and smiled. He did as well. Well that was surprising.

Anytime now...

3...

2...

1...

"Hey Fang, Nudge! Where's the fudge!?" We heard Max yell. We also heard complaints from Gazzy and Iggy was silent. Angel was saying something, but it wasn't loud enough for us to be able to hear it.

I almost dropped and laughed until my sides hurt. I just resorted onto walking and laughing, Fang beside me.

"The fudge, you say?" I announced as we walked into the kitchen.

"You're looking right at it." Fang ended.

And then, the flock was stumped.

* * *

A/N: Random thought. When I first heard the term "Fudge" I immediately thought of Chocolate Fudge, and decided to write a short story about it. Go Fudge! (: I'll dedicate this to Kiseki-no-neko, a fellow Fudge writer :D


End file.
